1. Technical Field
This invention relates to collapsible tube containers having flexible wall surfaces in which the user collapses the same by squeezing the tube forcing the material within outwardly therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have relied on a variety of different tube designs in which the tube has different interior configurations. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,844,215, 2,809,771 and 3,648,895.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,844,215, a semi-collapsible metallic tube is shown having a wall stiffening member within the collapsed tube, the member having a half U-shaped configuration in cross section.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,809,771 discloses a baby food feeder having a tube-like body member, the end of which is held together by a spring clip so that the tube can be refilled with a semi-solid food and sealed. The tube is compressed extruding the food outwardly through a small opening to which a nipple is secured
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,648,895, a collapsible tube container can be seen wherein areas of reduced wall thickness extend longitudinally oppositely disposed to one another so that the tube can be collapsed in a true flat fashion.
Applicant's device comprises a collapsible tube having a single stiff non-collapsible flat wall with a tube collapsing follower progressively engaging the flat wall and collapsible wall portion.